The present invention relates to an ion guiding device. The preferred embodiment relates to a mass spectrometer, a device for guiding ions, a method of mass spectrometry and a method of guiding ions.
Ion guides are known wherein ions are confined or constrained to flow along the central longitudinal axis of a linear ion guide. The central axis of the ion guide is coincident with the centre of a radially symmetric pseudo-potential valley. The pseudo-potential valley is formed within the ion guide as a result of applying RF voltages to the electrodes comprising the ion guide. Ions enter and exit the ion guide along the central longitudinal axis of the ion guide.
It is desired to provide an improved ion guide and method of guiding ions.